protejida  por el mal
by himerock89
Summary: naraku cuida a una joven demonio leon llamada sakura y la durmio durante los problemas con inuyasha   que pasaria si alguien la encuentra? sakuracentric
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia por escrita por mi

En el mundo existen demonios de diferentes clases: Demonios gato, perro, lobo y etc. la mayoría de estos demonios Son del Japón feudal pero eso no significaba que en otro lugar no hubieran mas de otra clase.

esta historia se remota al continente africano en un lugar llamado "hilan" donde habitaban demonios: tigre, leopardo y el mas importante el león.

Los demonios león tenían una tribu no muy numerosa donde los machos eran considerados superiores a las hembras cosa que al rey jiraja le daba igual ya que era muy mujeriego y solo le importaba divertirse hasta que su mujer dio a luz a una hermosa pequeña de nombre sakura.

Sakura se había vuelto muy importante para el rey pero a medida que sakura fue creciendo su belleza también iba incrementando su padre se asusto de que un día un macho quisiera reclamarla como su compañera así que la envió lejos con su amigo naraku.

Naraku cuido de ella desde los 13 años y comenzó a quererla como a su propia hija la y empezó a protegerla demasiado.

Luego cuando empezaron los problemas de inuyasha y kagome el decidió hacerla dormir hasta que los problemas terminen.

Este solo es el prologo espero que les guste.

Porfavor comenten


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lamento la tardansa este es el primer capitulo drisfruten!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo 

Xxoxox En **el castillo de naraku **

**Naraku estaba sentado en un rincon de una sala osura trazando un malvado plan para desacerse de inuyasha y su pandilla ya que habia asesinado a kikyo pero derrepente el collar que llevaba colgando de su cuello se prendio en una luz amarillenta.**

Se desperto susurro **naraku con un toque de miedo en su voz**

No es posible pensaba naraku

Ella no deberia despertar aun **pensaba **

Xxoxox **muy lejos de ahí**

**Una luz amarillenta salia de un abol de flores de cerezo. Bajo toda esa luz se encontraba una joven demonio de ojos verdes y cabello tan rosado como las flores de cerezo un la cima de su cabeza tenia 2 orejas y mas abajo tenia una cola ambas de color marron claro sus ojos verdes albergaban inocencia y fiereza al mismo tiempo.**

Donde estoy **se pregunto la chica **

Tio Naraku? **Pregunto pero no ubo respuesta **

**Pero habia algo que ella no sabia ella estaba siendo vigilada por un pequeño demonio zorro cuyo nombre es "shipo**

**Lo siento el proximo sera mas largo**


	3. Chapter 3

Xoxoxoxoxox punto de vista de shipo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yo estaba pasiando por los alrededores cuando derrepente una luz amarillenta me sego por unos instantes y derrepente pude ver a una chica de pelo rosa y por su aspecto me parecio que podria ser un demonio gato.

Despues de unos momentos me di cuenta que habia susurrado algo pero por distraerme no lo pude oir , ella parecia confundida asi que decidi hacercarme a ella.

Xoxoxoxox punto de vista normal xooxoxo

Sakura esta muy confundida y no entendia que habia pasado cuando derrepente escucho un ruido provinente de los arbustos.

Quien esta hay exclamo

Derrepente de los arbustos aparecio un pequeño niño de cola esponjosa y orejas.

Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño dijo

Quien eres tu pregunto sakura

Mi nombre es shipo y tu quien eres dijo shipo mientras se acercaba despacio para no asustarla

Mi nobre es sakura y soy un demonio leon tu que clase de demonio eres nunca habia visto a alguien con tu forma dojo sakura con un tono de curiosidad en la voz

Yo soy un demoni zorro y quiero ayudarte

Enserio dijo sakura entusiasmada

Si dijo shipo

Si vienes con mis amigos te llevaremos a tu casa ok

Si gracias dijo sakura y junto a shipo caminaron hacia el campamento

Xoxox en el castillo de naraku xoxoxox

Kagura! kana ¡donde estan quiero que vengan ahora grito naraku

Si amo naraku respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Necesito que busquen y traigan a alguien para mi

A quien amo naraku pregunto kana

A una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes su nombre es sakura y quiero que la traigan sin un solo rasguño me oyeron

Si amo naraku

Bien ahora vallan

Esto les indicara el camino dijo naraku tirandoles un collar de color amarillo

Si señor respondieron ambas y se fueron

Tranquila sakura prronto vendra la ayuda susurro naraku

Comenten plis ;) =)


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por la espera

Shipo guio a sakura hasta el campamento donde se encontraban kagome, inuyasha, sango, kirara y miroku.

Xoxoxoxo Punto de vista de kagome xoxoxoxo

Estaba preparando la cena cuando observe a shipo caminando hacia nosotros con una chica de mas o menos 15 años igual que yo pero lo extraño era que ella tenia el pelo rosa ojos verdes jade un poco salvajes y un per de orejas de gato en la cima de su cabeza.

Al parecer era un demonio gato pero estaba muy dudosa ya que la moyoria de los gatos no tenian esa mirado salvaje pero a la vez inocente.

Xoxoxoxo Punto de vista normal xoxoxoxo

Quien eres tu pregunto inuyasha acercandose mas a ellos

Ella es sakura me la encontre en el bosque y parecia confundida asi que la traje respondio shipo.

Como que la encontraste pregunto kagome

Miren esto es lo que paso…. Dijo shipo

Xoxoxoxo a las afueras del castillo de naraku xoxoxoxox

Kana y kagura se estaban preparando para irse pero no sin antes intercambiar unas cuantas opiniones

Por que naraku tiene que mandarnos de esa manera dijo kagura furiosa

Es por que el tiene nuestros corazones respondio kana de la misma forma cortante y calmada de siempre

Si pero ahora quiere que vallamos a ir por una chica estupida dice kagura

Pero de suguro ella es importante dijo kana

Importante mi tracero De seguro es una puta dijo kagura

Calmate y no saques conclusiones tan descabelladas mejor vamonos que si naraku se entera que no nos hemos ida de segura se molestara dijo kana

Y las 2 partieron

Xoxoxoxoxox en el campamento xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Despues de la explicacion de shipo todos tenian preguntas en la cabeza he inuyasha estaba mas que dispuesto a empezar el interrogatorio.

Y entonces eres un demonio gato dijo inuyasha

Como te atrevez yo no soy tan inferior dijo sakura obiamente molesta

Entonses que eres porque no pareces ningun demonio perro dijo inuyasha burlandose de sus palabras

Yo soy un demonio leon para que te enteres ignorante dijo sakura

Leon? Pregunto inuyasha ya que no sabia de ese tipo de demonios

Kagome al notar que inuyasha y sus demas compañeros no sabian de que estaba hablando ella desidio explicarles

Miren chicos un leon es al igual que el gato un miembro de la familia de los felinos pero a diferencia de los gatos ellos son el trple de su tamaño y peso naturalmente viven en africa y su dieta basicamente es constituida por carne explico kagome

Entonces no es un gato? pregunto inuyasha

Que acaso no me escuchaste! Kagome grito

Si lo siento dijo inuyasha

Y cambiando de tema sakura como llegaste aquí pregunto sango

Bueno cuando era mas joven mi padre me envio aquí para quedarme con un amigo suyo y… sakura no pudo terminar porque miroku ya empezo a saludarla a su manera no sin resibir un tremendo golpe de nuestra adorable he inocente sakura

Eso te enseñara a no volver a molestarme dijo sakura

Bueno sakura podrias continuar tu historia pregunto kagome

Bueno cmo decia mi padre me envio aquí donde un amigo sullo iva a cuidarme el era muy amable conmigo y me queria mucho pero un dia que estaba jugando con el derrepente todo se volvio negro pero despues desperte y heme aquí dijo sakura

Y podrias darnos su nombre? Pregunto sango

Claro su nombre es … pero antes de que respondiera kagura y kana aparecieron

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox fin de este capitulo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Porfa comenten plisssssssssssss


	5. Chapter 5

Oigan plissss comenten no veo que muchas personas comenten

plisss recomienden mi fanfic desearia enserio complaserlos

asi que plis aconsejenme sobre ideas y etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Gracias por esperarme plisssssssss necesito sus comentarios y sugerencias para mis capitulo sean mas interesantes y tambien para saber si les gusta lo que escribo!

Y podrias darnos su nombre? Pregunto sango

Claro su nombre es… pero antes de que respondiera kagura y kana aparecieron

Iuyasha se puso en frente para defenderlos a todos

Que demonios quieren aquí! Dijo inuyasha

Tranquilo inuyasha solo entreganos a la chica y no pasara nada dijo kagura

No te la bamos a dar kagura! Grito kagome

Si mi oka-san tiene razon no dejaremos que se la lleven dijo shipo

Ya que se niegan a entregarnosla pacificamente tendremos que usar la fuerza dijo kagura

Pero cuando ella estaba apunto de atacar se ollo un pequeño ruido y todos miraron en esa direccion y lo unico que vieron fue a sakura haciendo una cara rara

O_O? dijo o mas bien mostro sakura

Que! Dijo kagura

O_O? mostro sakura de nuevo

HASLO MAS CLARO! grito kagura ( al parecer kana esta muy callada no a dicho nada en todo el capitulo -_-)

-_-* PORQUE ME QUIEREN! Dijo sakura

No lo sabemos son solo ordenes de nuestro amo naraku dijo kana con calma (alfin habla / aleluya/)

Naraku? Pregunto sakura

Si nuestro amo naraku nos encargo traerte dijo kana

Pero antes de que sakura pudiera formular una palabra inuyasha las interrumpio mandando su gran ataque el "viento cortante" pero sakura estaba demasiado serca del ataque y al parecer ella fue afectada ppor su gran ola expanciva y salio volando estrallandose contra una gran roca que la dejo en un estado de inconciencia.

Bien echo pedazo de idiota mira lo que hisiste esta inconciente por tu culpa! Dijo shipo

Lo siento no me di cuenta dijo inuyasha con la cabeza bajo por la verguensa asi que kagura aprobecho el momento de distraccion de inuyasha para ir y coger el cuerpo inconciente de sakura Y cuando los otros se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde kagura y kana ya tenian a sakura en su poder

Bueno chicos fue un placer averlos visto pero ya nos tenemos que ir tenemos que entregar un "paquete" dijo kagura en tono de burla

Adios dijo kana y las dos desaparecieron el el viento

**Gracias por leer se que es un poco corto**

**Lo siento**

**Pero enserio comentennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn plissssssssssssssssssssss**


End file.
